PANCAKE MADNESS!!
by PlungerGirl
Summary: (read summary for "KISS ME IM IRISH" and "MY NAME IS CHEESE")


PANCAKE MADNESS!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ZOIDS, or any other anime, blahblahblahblah.. u get the point..  
  
"YOUR TO FAT FOR ME! IM TO FAT FOR YOU!" sang Bit as he danced with Wufei, swinging him around violently. Wufei crashed into furniture as Bit swung him around in circles.  
  
Smoke was fuming from the kitchen area dramatically. PlungerGirl (PG) coughed violently as she started pouring water onto the stove, frantically trying to put the fire out. "FIRE!! FIRE!!" screamed SEX-ay Lady grabbing a fire hose from Vans ass. "owie" Van said blankly. The hose didn't work. The fire raged on. "I KNOW!" screamed Karuteru. She grabbed Thomas and used his ass to put out the fire. "heehee. That feels warm.." he murmured.  
  
"eh..so..who wants pancakes??" PG asked. Everyone stared. "U SUCK AT COOKING" screamed Brad. "HEY! Don't talk to me like that, or I'll stop those blow jobs I keep giving you!" PG screamed back at him. Brad was silent.  
  
Bit continued dancing with Wufei, swinging him into furniture. Bit through Wufei onto the couch and started making out with him.  
  
Doc started gnawing on the charcoal, I mean, pancakes. "Oh Jesus! These are fucking good!!" he screamed in pleasure.  
  
Karl was quickly headed for the back doors, hoping that he could have freedom from PG. Before he reached the doors, SEX-ay Lady appeared in front of him. "I'm getting paid to make sure you don't escape." She said, laughing. "Shit" Karl muttered under his breath. Suddenly, PG grabbed Karl by the shirt collar and threw him into the closet. She quickly walked in after him and shut the door quickly.  
  
Brad was standing outside the bathroom, slamming his fist against the door. "WHAT THE HELL!? OPEN THE &%!@#$!%-ING DOOR!!!" he screamed. Karuteru and Kaizer were having sex in the bathtub, and poor Brad's kidneys were going to explode any second.  
  
"Uh, Brad. we have another bathroom.." Jamie told him. "I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER!" he screamed. Just then, Brad pissed himself. "DAMNIT!" he screamed in anger. Jamie quickly backed away from Brad. "HEY THERE SEXY JAMIE!" SEX-ay Lady screamed. "Holy shit." Jamie exclaimed as SEX-ay Lady dragged him to his room where she closed the door and raped the poor guy.  
  
Leon was still in the bathroom watching Leena strip for him. "Man. I wish you weren't my sister.." he said. Leena then pounced on Leon and started going all out on him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed in pleasure.  
  
Karuteru was giving Kaizer an extremely long lap dance in the bathroom. A huge bathroom line was forming at the door, and pretty soon, the floor was stained in piss. After about 5 hours, Karuteru and Kaizer finally left the bathroom. PG and Karl came out of the closet, and Leon was watching his dad strip again. "TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT ALL OFF, DAD!" he yelled. "YEAH! YEAH! WOOYEAH!" screamed the Doc as he pulled off his pants.  
  
Van sat down onto a bench, holding a box of chocolate. "Momma once told me, life is like a box of chocolates." He said, dully. He then stuffed the chocolates down his throat. "Life tastes good," he murmured. Then, without warning, he took a tremendous shit all over the bench. "Oh damn it!" he screeched.  
  
Brad was sitting on the couch watching T.V. "I love you, you love me.." he said, singing along to the Barney Show. Leena suddenly turned around. "You mean it Brad??" "We're a happy family.." he sang. "OH BRAD! I didn't know you loved me!" she then pounced on him and made out with him right there.  
  
PG came by and turned the T.V on to "Aqua Teen Hunger Force". "YAY!" she screamed.  
  
Karuteru was trying to break dance on a piece of cardboard. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" everyone chanted.  
  
Suddenly, a huge group of short fan girls walked up. "WE LOVE TYLER! YES WE DO! IF U DISAGREE, THEN BURN IN HELL!" they sang. 'HEY KARUTERU!" they all screeched on top of their lungs. "WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER TYLER?? HES SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SEXAY!" Karuteru turned around. "U MESSED UP MY GROOVE, MAN!" She then took out a bazooka and killed all the short, Tyler fan girls.  
  
Karuteru put her bazooka down and started doing "The Worm". "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" everyone chanted.  
  
"Karl! Karl! Look what I found!!" sang PG. "What the fuck?" "You want to fuck?? WOW! I was thinking the same thing!" "Oh God No!" Karl yelled, running down the halls.  
  
Irvine was doing the "tango" with Van. "Van, " he said. "I. I.." "Yes. say those words I longed to hear!" Van replied. "I..I...I LOVE YOU!" Irvine said. "I love you too, bro!" Van answered.  
  
Harry was STILL outside trying to open the doors. "WAAAAAAH!! MOMMIE!! I WANNA OPEN DA DOORS!" "Holy shit! SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled the Doc, throwing his dirty boxers at Harry through the window. "WAAAAAAH! THAT HURT ME!!" Harry cried.  
  
Moonbay was standing outside next to Harry. "Harry.. I love you.. Lets make love!" she said, pouncing on Harry. "NO! I HAVEN'T HIT PUEBERTY YET!" he screamed. "Aren't you like. 20 or something?" "Yes." Harry answered. Moonbay backed away. "FINE! I'LL GO SCREW NAOMI THEN!" She ran over to Naomi (who was watching Doc strip) and raped her. "MERCY!!!" Naomi screamed in pain.  
  
Bit was holding a little turtle in his arms. "Me and Boxy are going to be best friends for ever.." "Nothing lives forever, Bit" Wufei said. Suddenly, a dog ran in. "OH! A DOG! Can I keep him Wufei? PLEASE! He and I will be best friends forever!" Bit said. "What about Boxy?" Wufei asked. Bit threw the turtle out the window, into a bush. "He ran away." Bit said innocently.  
  
Bin Laden walked in. "I IS BIN LADEN! BLAHBLAHBLAH I LOVE COWS! BLAHBLAH" "Holy shit." SEX-ay Lady said. Jamie picked up his bazooka and killed Bin Laden. America celebrated, and Jamie became an American Hero. "But I'm Japanese." He said.  
  
That Night, everyone went to the Jazz Bar to drown their sorrows, got drunk, and passed out on the floor. This concludes our, "Day with Team Blitz".  
  
  
  
I was tired when I wrote this, but anyway. READ AND REVIEW! OR ELSE I COME OVER THERE, AND- and.. uh.. And.. Hold on.. Let me think. uh.. and.. and.and. and.and..  
  
SakOOra jumps out. "ROAR!" SakOOra eats everyone and craps everyone out. 


End file.
